


Overboard

by inguzsigma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childishness, Fluff, Friendship, Fukurodani Academy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Platonic Romance, Silly, Social Anxiety, if you squint maybe, mentions of Komi Haruki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inguzsigma/pseuds/inguzsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And as Bokuto chuckles while holding his guts, Akaashi knows he’s done for. Strangely, he doesn’t feel too bad about it. Looks like insanity caught up to him, at last. So he just sights. What could he do anyway? His chances were non-existent from the start…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> First story for the Haikyuu!! fandom, and it's for the Fukurodani duo. What can I say? I like owls. (this is a bit of an experimentation too, so tread lightly I guess?).
> 
> First year Akaashi and Second year Bokuto. This is set after their first meeting, but before their first official match in a tournament: consider it one of the first trainings they’re having with each other.

The days seem to blend since _that one time_ where he had accepted Bokuto’s request. Like a timeless and endless routine. Has it been weeks? Months? Sometimes, he can’t t tell. 

 

_*Pop*_

He tries not to frown. 

"Nice Akaashi! You’re getting better at this."

He manages. It’s easier to ignore it when he’s got a ball coming for him. "It’s only logical I’m getting better if I practice regularly."He doesn’t add the _with you_ part, for Bokuto does have the merit of being a good spiker, but as the situation is now he’s concerned it will make his partner annoying. 

 

_*Pop*_

"Hey, I’m just saying you could not be cut out for it. But you are! Isn’t that interesting?" His partner is annoying _already._ He momentarily forgot that. Between that and the fact that he's supposedly gifted for blocking, this is the former that's the most interesting to him. Because this means he has come to enjoy the short period of time between each spike, as each spike is punctured by a smack of lips bursting the air, making his hair standing on edge every goddamn time.

 

_*Pop*_

How far can he close his mind before he totally lose it: very interesting _indeed_. 

"C’mon don’t you think so?" Akaashi sights silently. "Perhaps." He concedes, despite himself. More out of a desire to satisfy his counterpart’s vocal manifestations, in order to return to a nice quiet time.

 

_*Pop*_

"Hey, maybe you should try out some libero receives? Who knows? You probably would be doing great too!" Oh, futile hope. He understands his teammates not wanting to have anything to do with _taking care of the spiker_ , and at the same time he can't help but to silently spite them for it.

"Why? Haruki-san isn’t good enough as it is?"

"No, no! That’s not what I meant! I meant that you may have the skills for it!"

"I don’t see the point… I’m no super-player who can handle the field all by himself."

"Putting it that way…"

 

_*Pop*_

"But… won’t you like to? You know, be good at libero and blocker things and stuff?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Just… you seem like the type who could be good at anything, if you wanted to."Sometimes, Akaashi doesn’t know where Bokuto find his ideas. Most of the time, actually.

"Ah." And he doesn’t want to know. No, certainly not.

 

_*Pop*_

"Don’t look so dumbfounded!"

"I’m starting to question your intent here. Are we practicing, or are you showering me with flattery until the sun goes up?"

"We can do both!"

Akaashi sights audibly, this time.  _Taking care of the spiker_ …

It’s exhausting. Nerve racking even. Bokuto is _such a child_. Everything is a pretext to grab attention. It doesn’t matter how, or when, or what, or _anything really_. Because Bokuto is made of pulsions. And who said pulsions were logical and reasonable, and oh gods  _he’s doing it again!_

 

"C’mon, can’t you just cheer up?"

_*Pop*_

Akaashi frowns without restraint. "No."

 

 

_*Pop*_

"Why?"

And then, Akaashi can’t hold it anymore.

"Stop." His voice comes out raspy. Almost breathy. _Did he just-panicked?_

One more _pop_ resonates through the gym, as the ball that was destined for him rolls away, unblocked. Soon, the sound is being replaced by a voice he comes to despise more and more as the minutes pass… 

"Uh? Stop what? Practicing? Or talking?"

Akaashi doesn’t manage to hold back the groan that was threatening to leave his throat. He doesn’t know if it’s spontaneity, stupidity, just the simple fact of not having a care in the world… but it’s starting to leave him dazzled. In a _bad way_. Bokuto looks confused for a moment before Akaashi resigns to imitate the annoying noise display. Better to take the obvious route. The other would only lead to the path he _really_ doesn’t want to take.

 

"Ooooh. That’s what’s bothering you!? And here I thought it was my questions! Silly me." His senpai makes the same movement of his lips, the same sound threatening to leave his throat once again, apparently not noticing the nervous tension that is building in Akaashi's shoulders… Finally, Akaashi answers. "Yes." He barks more than he says it. "Well alright then." Just replies the spiker. And then. the way. his lips twitch. He smiles. This big happy smile, this one he's known for. Just _like that. Just for him?_

Akaashi _is_ expecting recidivism. It can only be too good to be true. But strangely, the big baby owl stay quiet this time. And just continue to smile like a fool. Suddenly, his attention drifts more to the reason behind the smile rather than how big it is.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You could have told me earlier you know? I would’ve stopped!"

"Right. "

Akaashi goes pick up the ball, and as he returns to face his senpai, his face has turned into a ball of constricting nerves, about to explode… into laughter. "Pffffttttttt." Typical.

"What is it now?" Somehow, Bokuto manages  _not to_ laugh. At this point in time, Akaashi does believe in miracles. 

"Pffft, Akaashi, you’re really dense sometimes!" Scratch that. He is not going to comment on this, he’s not even gonna _bother_ giving him a look and- "We’re friends! You can tell me _anything_ , you big silly goose!" Retorts back the immature boy, his tone light and borderline mocking— but his smile stays the same.

 

For a moment, he’s startled. His grip on the ball loosen until it drops on the floor, and the sound is like thunder into the silence of the room.

 

"What? What did I say?"  _Friends._ Akaashi wants to tell him, to yell at him. But he doesn’t. He stays silent, his mouth still hanging open as he hesitates. Then he recomposes himself, retrieving the ball once more as the spark vanishes and he returns back to the figure Bokuto is familiar with; the vaguely irritated and bladed face, the blunt and yet distant voice, the stiffness in his back…

"Are you sure you’re ok?" says the spiker. "It’s… Nothing." The idiot grins and waves a finger at his face, almost poking his cheeks, and Akaashi can't shake the feeling the spiker knows more than he lets on... That he knows the real reason of his anxiety. "You’re a terriiiiiiible liar Akaashi." Said liar just grumble, picks up the ball, and throws it in the belly of Bokuto Kotorou: spiker of Fukurodani team, official baby of the universe— and his first friend since… what seems _forever_.

"That’s rich, coming from _you_." 

 

And as Bokuto chuckles while holding his guts, Akaashi knows he’s done for. Strangely, he doesn’t feel too bad about it. Looks like insanity caught up to him, at last. So he just sights. What could he do anyway? His chances were non-existent from the start… 

"C’mon, just admit it already!" Akaashi still doesn't admit it, but the corners of his mouth twitch ever so slightly. A single thought resonate through his mind, as his brain registers the gesture as _a smile:_

It's been too long.

  

**Author's Note:**

> The more immature isn't always the one you think.
> 
> \- If you are confused about this pop business, go look at this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqBKJqzeeEk
> 
> \- Big silly goose: I really really picture Bokuto saying this kind of thing to warm up first year Akaashi ok? (yes, this a reference to what you think it is).
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
